Awkward Encounter
by Moonheart13
Summary: There's a reason why people should lock their doors...especially when they have very nosy children.


**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution nor any of Marvel's characters.**

**Warning: Homosexuality and mild implications of sex. Especially old people sex.**

* * *

Erik knew this was a bad idea.

Since the anti-mutant groups had risen up, mutants were forced to take shelter and, very few would disagree, the Xavier Institute was very well-protected. Not only had Charles upgraded all of his technology, but SHIELD was also keeping a wary eye for anyone who was trying to be sneaky around the area.

When Charles had approached him about allowing the Brotherhood and his Acolytes to all stay, he'd originally declined. After all, having all those mutants, enemies, all under one roof?! Surely they wouldn't make it past the first night.

Then, his children had almost died.

He'd immediately, though he still wasn't in favor of the idea, accepted Charles' previous invitation and, as he always would, Charles welcomed them in.

Currently, there were still problems in the Institute, all being dealt with in different ways.

"Magnus, _please_…your thoughts are making my mind ache…"

Oh, and there was _that_, too.

Erik looked over at his bedmate who was laying on his back, but glaring slightly at the other man beside him.

"Well, my apologies that I happen to be in bed with a telepath who can't seem to stay out of my mind."

Charles rolled his eyes. "You always get so defensive. Just like when we were younger."

"Oh, shut up, Charles."

Erik saw the other man's lips curve up into a small smile as he fixed the man with a tentative gaze. "Don't start looking at me like that, Charles. I'm too tired."

"Too tired to even give me a kiss?"

"Yes. Now go to sleep."

"You've cut me to the core, Magnus."

Erik gave a snort before leaning down and kissing him warmly on the lips. It was a gentle and a soothing kiss, making the both of them feel it all the way down to their toes…well, Charles would if his legs weren't paralyzed.

"And you _really _don't like this arrangement?" Charles asked when they pulled away.

"You're very lucky everyone is too absorbed in their own issues," Erik commented, running his hand down the other man's chest idly. "If they paid more attention, they would realize something was going on between us."

"Oh, come now, darling. You don't think Logan knows? Or Storm? Mystique?"

"Mystique knew about our attraction a long time ago, so she doesn't count."

Charles gave him a look. "Magnus…"

"Well, then why haven't they said anything to us, then, hmm?"

"They are trying to respect our privacy. It is not their place to say how we should feel."

"Oh, well, then why don't we just wake the whole mansion up and tell everyone the good news?"

"Quit trying to make me sound like an idiot. We both know why."

Erik gave a sigh as he laid his head down on his pillow. "I can just imagine the rumors now…my team wouldn't take me seriously anymore…my son…I don't even want to think would happen if he found out."

"And Wanda?"

"Oh, who knows with her? When you have a daughter who was ready to kill you one day and wants to spend quality time with you another day, you begin to not know that person…granted, both are my fault, but still…"

Charles reached over and took Erik's hand in his, pressing a few soft kisses to the knuckles. "They will find out soon."

Erik just gave a groan as he pulled his hand away and rolled over so that his back was to Charles. The telepath looked hurt by the action and glanced down at his hands.

After a moment, he said, "Magnus, we wasted so much time all these years. Fighting because we couldn't agree on anything…and the whole time we never stopped loving each other. Now…we have a chance to change things, to spend the rest of the time we have left together…are you really willing to give all that up because you're scared of people's reactions? I thought you were braver than that."

Erik's eyes widened a bit at the words before turning back around. Charles' expression remained neutral as he stared down at the covers, but there was the tiniest of creases on his forehead.

The man reached over and cupped his cheek with one hand, turning his head so he could look at him. Then, he leaned in, kissing him with a pinch of passion, mentally saying, _"I'm sorry, Charles. I don't want to give this up…never again…I don't want to go back to those days anymore…"_

_"I know, my love,"_ Charles said back as he returned the kiss, holding his head in place as they caressed each other lips in a tender fashion. _"Never again…"_

Then, of course, there was a knock on the door.

Since this was actually Erik's room, he pulled away from Charles slightly, asking, "Who is it?"

The door began to open and Erik yelled, "'Who is it?' does not mean 'come in'!"

"Oh, sorry, papa. I just needed to talk to you about something."

Oh, no. No, no, no, no, this cannot be happening. Not now. Not _ever_.

"Pietro, you're supposed to be in bed by now."

"I know, fa—papa. It's just…well, Lance and I got into an argument and I…I'd just really like your advice, so can I come in?"

Erik frowned slightly. He knew of his son's current relationship with his fellow Brotherhood member and while he was in no place to judge his son as a homosexual (really, he could care less about his son's preferences), he was not a fan of his son dating _anybody._

Perhaps it was his parental instinct finally kicking in after all these years, but the thought of his son dating a guy who had come from the foster system and was pretty much a delinquent through and through, did not sit well with him.

After all, he hadn't been the one to pick the Brotherhood members. That was Mystique's job; to find and recruit easily manipulated mutants before Charles could. It had occurred to Erik long after they had been chosen that she had not chosen the best of the best, despite her assurance that they were the perfect mutants to take over when he and/or any of his Acolytes wanted to step down.

Nevertheless, a few months ago when he'd found out (Gambit accidentally letting it slip that Pietro was in a relationship and then being forced to tell his boss just who this person was), he'd grilled Pietro on anything the two boys had done together, leading to a rather awkward response from his son.

It actually surprised Erik that Pietro was even trying to ask him for any advice. Then again…from what he'd learned about his son, this was arguably the first "real" relationship he'd ever been in.

"Umm…son, why don't you wait outside and we'll go talk elsewhere after I get dressed?"

He heard a light scoff. "Papa, I really could care less what you're wearing. Besides, it'll only take a couple minutes."

He wasn't going to leave. Erik could hear the impatience festering in Pietro's voice, but the shadow in the cracked doorway had not budged an inch.

And of course, just to show Erik Lehnsherr had the _worst_ luck, Charles gave a rough cough.

There was a pause and Pietro asked, a bit hesitantly, "Papa…is…someone else in there?"

Erik gave Charles a venomous glare through the darkness, his old friend giving him an expression and gesture that said, "I wasn't _trying_ to get us caught!"

"Uhh…son…"

"No. Way. That's great, papa!"

…well…that wasn't exactly the react he'd been expecting.

"You mean…you're alright with this?"

"Sure! So, who's the lucky lady, huh? Hey, lady, are you awake?"

Shit.

"Uh, Pietro—"

"Can I come in and meet her? Is she pretty? Anybody I know?"

For the last question especially, Erik could almost hear the smile on Pietro's face and silently cursed to himself.

"Son, really, I think you should leave now, neither of us are decent—"

"Papa, I'm going to be nineteen in two months. As long as you both are covered up, trust me, I'm not going to be traumatized or confused. I'm an adult for Lord's sake!"

Then, the door began to open fully and _curse_ Charles for purposely taking the metal hinges out!

_"Well, at the time, I wanted to make sure you weren't trying to trap me or any of my students. It was a precaution."_

_"Shut __**up**__, Charles!"_

As the door opened wide and light from the hallway poured into the room, Erik finally saw his son's face a bit more clearly, his body outlined by the light behind him. He was smiling, just as Erik had predicted, but as he caught sight of the two men in bed together (both covered, thank God), the smile quickly faded as his mind processed what was happening.

Just as Erik opened his mouth to explain, Pietro's face became one of shock and a pinch of horror as he yelled, "EWW!"

The white-haired speedster shook his head, shut his eyes, turned around, and closed the door behind him as he repeated the words, "Eww, eww, eww, eww…" over and over again, even after the door was shut and he headed down the hallway.

"Goddammit!" Erik swore loudly as he got out of bed and glared at Charles viciously as he pulled his robe on. "_This_ is exactly why I didn't want anybody to know!" Then, he ran to the door and pulled it open, trying to run after his son. "Pietro, really, I can explain everything!"

Charles gave a sigh as he laid back in bed. "My poor Erik…"

* * *

**A/N: Hey, random-one-shot-I-thought-of-months-ago-YAY!**

**So, I'm going to dedicate this one-shot to one of my rp friends, Yaoipigglet, since she's basically the one who got me to like Erik/Charles. HOWEVER! I don't care for any fanfics where they are young because, honestly, it feels boring. At least to me. But fics where they are older are not only funny, but _come on. _It's old people in love.**

**How is that not cute?**

**Oh, and there's a little sprinkle of Lietro in there, too, just for fun and what I think Magneto's reaction would probably be.**

**That's all. No sequel, just me picking on Magneto and freaking Pietro out. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
